


Whores Get Punished

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Gerard and Mikey Don't Touch, Handcuffs, Kind Of Sadistic Mikey, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, No Incest, Overstimulation, Overuse of the words slut and whore, Punishment, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Very minor humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, master - Freeform, pussy eating, rough, sir, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is frustrated with Y/N constantly disobeying so he calls over the one person he is willing to share her with to punish her. Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whores Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> *sings kumbyah my Lord and sprays myself with holy water to redeem myself*

Your Point Of View

 

You could tell Gerard was angry. You were constantly disobeying him at the moment. First it started by flirting with Frank, which angered him a lot to begin with, then you weren't responding to his messages as often and now you were in the standing crowd of his concert, the place he told you not to be in case you got hurt. He saw you and you could see his anger rising up.

 

//After the concert//

He pulled you out of the crowd and into a dark hallway and grabbed your hair. "What is the matter with you at the moment huh? Disobeying me constantly, flirting with Frank of all people, not replying to my texts which means I fucking worry about ya and now this. It's like you want to be punished isn't it slut?" He angrily says and you don't look him in the eye. "I asked you a fucking question whore. Are you just being an attention whore so you can be punished?" "Yes..." you stated. "Yes what?" Gerard spits at you. "Yes Master, sorry Master."

Just then Mikey comes around the corner. He had punished you in the past because he was the only one Gerard was willing to share you with and trusted completely. "Gerard? What is going on?" Mikey asks confidently. "Ah Mikey. This slut here is being an attention whore so she could be punished. Isn't that right slut?" You looked at Mikey. "Yes Master I have been a bad slut..." 

Mikey just looked at you with lust and dominance. "Could you help me fix this little whore's behaviour problems?" Gerard asked, still a firm grip was on your hair. "Most definitely.... the bitch needs to know her place." He chuckled darkly. They quickly got you into a bus with the rest of the guys. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Frank being hyperactive shit Frank after a show nearly pounced on top of them. "Not just now Frank." Mikey warned him. He backed off but just looked confused as you were sat down on the bus and both Way brothers placed their hands on your thighs. "Why are you doing that to Y/N? I though only Gerard did that." Frank bugged Mikey." "Frank first of all you are like an annoying five year old, second of all shut up and don't question it." Mikey said dominantly which made you even wetter. Frank just looked at you and Ray grabbed him and put him in his bunk. "I will take him out later sorry guys." You three mumbled a "Thanks Ray." Before Gerard squeezed your thigh and ran his hand up and down it. He puts his hand over your pussy making you gasp. "God she is fucking wet." Gerard whispered to Mikey. The brothers were both half hard by the time you arrived at your hotel room. 

"Strip and sit on the bed on your knees. Mikey and I will give you more instructions from there." You scrambled to the bed throwing your clothes off and kneeling on the bed quickly just before they arrived with a bag full of toys. "Okay Y/N, here how it is going to go. Mikey will punish you first however he wishes, then I wish punish you. If you do well, we will reward you together, sound good?" Gerard states firmly but kindly. "Yes Master." You said obediently. "Safe word pet?" "Lace." He looked happy and prompted Mikey to start.

"First you will address me as Sir just like you call him Master understand?" You nod. "Yes sir." "Second you will speak unless given permission or to safe word. You have been so bad that you had to be given to another Dom to control? Bad slut. You need to learn your lesson." Mikey pulls out a large vibrator and smirks. "On your hands and knees on the bed now slut." You obeyed and he inserted the large object into you. You moaned at the toy and you received a slap on your thigh. "Shut up whore." He hissed and turned it on causing low vibrations through your abdomen. You tried not to moan in pleasure especially as he turns it up. Gerard is palming himself slowly across the room, letting out low moans now and then. Mikey turns it up. "You can moan now slut. Let me hear those pretty moans." He spanks your ass and you begin moaning loudly for him. He turns the vibrator onto the highest setting and your thighs shake as you struggle to stay up. "Aw the whore is shaking." Mikey and Gerard laughed at you. "Fuckin good bitch." Mikey hissed at you.

"Sir please may I c-cum Sir please?" You beg pitifully and Mikey again laughs. "Aw look at the little bitch begging to cum. Beg a bit better whore." He grins darkly at you. "Yes sir, please let me cum Sir, please I will do anything, please let your little cumslut cum please I will be a good whore just here to serve you and Master please just let me cum!" You beg him. "You listed things you already do but I guess you can." He fake sighed. "Thank you sir!" You helped before orgasming loudly. Mikey removes the toy and you whine from loss of contact. "Quiet bitch." He spanked you. 

Gerard approached you and sat on the bed. "Over my knee Y/N. Now." You did so and he grasped your ass. "How many spankings do you think she deserves huh Mikey?" "I think at least twenty for what she has done." Gerard nods. "Count after every one and you thank me after your twenty understood? Safe word if you need to." He states. "Yes Master." He lands a slap on the left side of you ass and you yell. "One!" He lands a few more and you count every one of them or you knew he would start again. You were getting extremely wet again and you had damp thighs from the previous orgasm and now this arousing act. He hit an array of slaps and you got to fifteen and you knew from before that the last five are always the hardest to get through. "Nearly there, then you may be rewarded." Gerard stated as he hit his final spanking. "Thank you Master for the punishment I have received, I shall now work to fix my ways from now on." You recited. "Look at the mess the whore has made of your jeans Gerard." Mikey pointed out and you felt more embarrassed as they laughed. 

"Baby girl, you did so well with your punishment you now get a reward. I am going to eat out and finger you whilst you suck off Mikey and after we are going to get turns fucking you, are you good for that?" Gerard asked you. "Yes Master I am." You smiled and he grinned. "Lay out on the bed doll." He then grabbed handcuffs and handcuffed you to the bed post and Mikey kneeled beside your head, somehow lost his clothes in the time that you were being spanked. Gerard spread your legs and attacked your sensitive slit with his tongue, sucking harshly on it. Mikey had pushed the tip of his cock into your mouth and you could taste the pre cum as you took him further in. Your pussy was aching as Gerard licked and sucked causing you to moan sending vibrations down Mikey's dick, making him moan louder. "God your mouth was made for cock sucking. That's right you little whore, just for sucking cock. You don't care who it is fuck sake you are sucking your boyfriend's brother's cock right now and you still don't care." He hissed at you. Gerard had entered a long thick finger into you and was lazily fucking you on it. He added another and you writhed in pleasure. "Can I fuck her mouth Gerard?" Mikey asked his brother who agreed. You gave up and let Mikey take control as he fucked your mouth roughly. He pulled off soon however as he wanted to wait to be in you to cum. Whilst he put on a condom, you were begging Gerard to cum yourself. "Please Master fuck fuck please may I cum!" You begged. He agreed and you came all over his tongue. "Sweet as always baby girl." 

Mikey pounced on you and slowly slid into your post orgasm pussy before fucking you roughly and quickly. Gerard rubbed your clit but it was obvious that neither of you were going to last. "Fuck please Sir can I cum please!" You nearly screamed at Mikey. "Sure baby." He smirked and you came loudly and messily. "My time baby girl." Gerard said and almost immediately started fucking you into the mattress. "Fuck Y/N still so tight yet how many times have I fucked you?" He pants. Your hips grind together and he kisses you passionately and Mikey rubs your clit again and gives a few hickeys. Gerard started whimpering a sign he was near to cumming. "Master can I come!" You screamed and he agreed as he came into the condom. He slide out and disposed of the condom. "Have you learned your lesson now?" Gerard asked. "Yes Master but can we make this happen more often?" You grin tired out. "If Mikey wants to then sure. So proud of you baby, five orgasms in one night, so proud." Gerard said and Mikey just mumbles a yes before cuddling you. He pulls the covers up over all of you and you fall asleep where you awoke to Frank bombarding you with questions and noise complaints.


End file.
